Worth the Words
by IdPattThat
Summary: Drabbles and one-shots based on twenty-five random prompts.   Leah-centered.   Entry for The Twilight 25 Round 5.
1. 12

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. Except for my Pocket Edward. That's all I have to say on the matter. **

**laurnorder did a little prereading for me. **

**Thanks for reading! **

* * *

><p><strong>The Twilight Twenty-Five<strong>  
><strong>thetwilight25[dot]com<strong>

**Prompt: #12, Tree Climbing**  
><strong>Pen Name: IdPattThat<strong>  
><strong>PairingMain Character(s): Leah/Edward**  
><strong>Rating: K<strong>

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:**  
><strong>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts**

"You're going to break your neck, you know," Edward fumed, shielding his eyes from the sun as he glared.

She laughed, the sound of it echoing through the trees.

"I won't," Leah called, bouncing on the limb before settling down on it, feet swinging in the air.

Leaves fell around him as he frowned up at her, shaking his head.

"How can you be so sure? That's really not safe," he grumbled as he climbed up to get her.

She tried not laugh as she watched him struggle.

"Of course it's not safe. But I know you'll always catch me."


	2. 14

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight.**

**oscar519 helps me with the words. **

**Thanks for reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Twilight Twenty-Five<strong>  
><strong>thetwilight25[dot]com<strong>

**Prompt: #14, Pictures**  
><strong>Pen Name: IdPattThat<strong>  
><strong>PairingMain Character(s): Leah**  
><strong>Rating: K<strong>

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:**  
><strong>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts**

She smiled as she hung up another photo; each one different than the last.

Her finger traced over his face then the background of the photo; some exotic place she'd never get to see.

But _he_ got to see them. He saw them and shared them with her. Every single one of them.

She'd seen so much of the world thanks to him. Soon he'd be home and she'd tell him how she felt… finally.

The most recent picture he sent fell from her hands as her tears began to flow.

Because this time - this time he wasn't alone.


	3. 4

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. **

**VirginiaMay, AccioBourbon, wtvoc, and laurnorder **_**all**_** gave a little preread because they all responded to my whiny tweet. Thanks ladies! :)**

**Thanks for reading! **

* * *

><p><strong>The Twilight Twenty-Five<br>thetwilight25[dot]com**

**Prompt: #4, Empty Bed  
>Pen Name: IdPattThat<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Leah  
>Rating: T<strong>

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts**

The sheets still smell like him. They smell like his aftershave and his skin. I breathe them in - breathe _him_ in.

"I can't believe we're doing this today," I whisper to his pillow, almost like I'm talking to him.

My ring catches the light and tears fill my eyes. There's a lump in my throat that won't go away. I bury my face in his pillow again, not ready for what the day brings.

I dress slowly, taking my time and making sure everything is perfect.

Today is a big day, after all.

It's the day we say goodbye.


	4. 5

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight.**

**RCH81 gave me a preread. **

**Thanks for reading! **

* * *

><p><strong>The Twilight Twenty-Five<br>thetwilight25[dot]com**

**Prompt: #5, Snowy Tree  
>Pen Name: IdPattThat<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Leah & Edward  
>Rating: T<strong>

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts**

I can see him from where I stand. I know he knows I'm here. It was his idea.

He heard me walk up. He can smell me and hear my thoughts.

I think something dirty, just to fuck with him, and then I duck behind the tree trying not to laugh.

"Tease," he says. It's just a whisper, but I can hear it.

Edward is in front of me before I know it, a flash of copper and marble. His skin shines like the freshly fallen snow and for a moment I'm mesmerized.

He's beautiful. He's taken. He's worth it.


	5. 24

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. **

**Thanks to abookbug for the preread! **

**Thanks for reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Twilight Twenty-Five<br>thetwilight25[dot]com**

**Prompt: #24, Man in Woods  
>Pen Name: IdPattThat<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Leah/Edward  
>Rating: T<strong>

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts**

"What are you doing?" I asked as he stood up and paced the ground in front of me. We'd been coming out here for months, seeking time alone. Our friends didn't know about us. They wouldn't understand.

"I just… I hate hiding," he said with his back to me. I watched him, my heart heavy.

I hated it, too. But the time we got to spend together was special – different.

"I'm not ashamed of being with you," he whispered.

"I don't want it to change anything," I replied.

"It won't." He turned back to me with a smile. "I promise."


	6. 3

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. **

**Thanks to lisamichelle17 for the preread! **

**Thanks for reading!**

**These are actually all completely random - sorry if there is any confusion. I just have an obsession with Edward/Leah. XO**

* * *

><p><strong>The Twilight Twenty-Five<br>thetwilight25[dot]com**

**Prompt: #3, Laundromat  
>Pen Name: IdPattThat<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Leah/Edward  
>Rating: T<strong>

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts**

He liked to watch her. Okay, maybe that was a little creepy – but it was true.

He'd been coming to the laundromat for months, even though he'd recently purchased a brand new washing machine. He couldn't help it – he had to see her.

She sorted meticulously: whites, colors, delicates, and denim. Also – dress clothes, pajamas, and what he thought looked like a collection of worn t-shirts.

Then she folded, each crease pressed perfectly and each stack neater than the next. He was enthralled.

Maybe one day he'd summon the courage to actually do something about it.

Until then… he'd watch.


	7. 25

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. **

**Thanks to rosellebec for the preread! **

**Thanks for reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Twilight Twenty-Five<br>thetwilight25[dot]com**

**Prompt: #25, Wedding Cake  
>Pen Name: IdPattThat<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Leah  
>Rating: T<strong>

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts**

She stands in the corner, completely alone… watching.

They dance and drink and celebrate.

She has nothing to celebrate. Her pack brothers think she's being a bitch. She doesn't have to be a wolf to read their minds for _that _thought_. _

Leah doesn't care.

None of them know how she feels, not even Jacob.

They cut the cake, all smiles and kisses and it takes all she has not to run.

Then she gives in and she's gone before anyone even notices.

If they could they would only hear one thing playing in her mind.

_It should have been me. _


	8. 9, Friction

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. Except for my Pocket Edward. That's all I have to say on the matter. **

**Thanks to laurnorder, rosellebec, and heather dawn for prereading. **

**Thanks for reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Twilight Twenty-Five<strong>  
><strong>thetwilight25[dot]com<strong>

**Prompt: #9, Friction**  
><strong>Pen Name: IdPattThat<strong>  
><strong>PairingMain Character(s): Leah**  
><strong>Rating: T<strong>

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:**  
><strong>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts**

I could feel the heat of his body next to mine, hear his unsteady breathing. He was nervous.

So was I.

His fingers drew circles on my skin and I sighed. He knew what he was doing to me, he had to know.

It had taken us months to get that close - to _that_ moment.

I wanted nothing more than to touch him back, to feel his body pressed against mine. But we were taking things slow. We were being careful, and letting our hearts catch up with our bodies.

The force between us was threatening to consume us.


	9. 2

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. **

**Thanks for reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Twilight Twenty-Five<br>thetwilight25[dot]com**

**Prompt: #2, Broken Wine Glass  
>Pen Name: IdPattThat<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Leah/Edward  
>Rating: T<strong>

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts**

She frowned as she surveyed the table. Cold dinner and broken glass were not what she had in mind for the night.

Everything had been planned perfectly. She'd spent all day on it.

And now it was all wasted.

"What are you thinking?" He asked as he came up behind her and pulled her against his naked chest.

She turned, smirking.

"You ruined my dinner, you know?"

"Oh, well… I should make it up to you." Edward's voice was low as he lifted her chin up with his finger.

"You definitely should," she said before kissing him one more time.


	10. 1

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight.**

**laurnorder gave me a preread.**

**Thanks for reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Twilight Twenty-Five<br>thetwilight25[dot]com**

**Prompt: #1, Waving From Car  
>Pen Name: IdPattThat<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Leah/Jasper  
>Rating: T<strong>

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts**

She sighed heavily as she watched him drive away. Her heart ached and she was already counting the days and weeks until he'd be back.

Leah knew that it was only a summer fling; they'd decided years ago that it could never be anything more. It didn't make it any easier to say goodbye.

"I'll see you soon," he'd whispered before kissing her gently. She just nodded and watched him load his stupid little car with the last of his luggage.

One school year, that's all she had to make it through.

Then he'd be back and they'd be together.


	11. 10, Insipid

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. **

**laurnorder lets me bother her with these. **

**Thanks for reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Twilight Twenty-Five<br>thetwilight25[dot]com**

**Prompt: #10, Insipid  
>Pen Name: IdPattThat<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Leah  
>Rating: T<strong>

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompt****s**

Jacob was angry with her. Of course he would be angry. She'd practically attacked his precious Bella.

_She's fragile! She's sick! _His words echoed, quite literally, in her head.

Leah didn't care. Bella had torn her family apart. She'd put them all in danger.

Because of this _girl,_ something bad was going to happen. Leah could feel it. A threat was rising.

All because of one little human?

She still wasn't sure why she was wasting her time. Why any of them were wasting their time.

Bella didn't matter to her. She was nothing more than a silly, selfish girl.


	12. 21

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. **

**ThatisRiddik did a little prereading for me. **

**Thanks for reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Twilight Twenty-Five<br>thetwilight25[dot]com**

**Prompt: #21, Lifesaver  
>Pen Name: IdPattThat<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Leah  
>Rating: T<strong>

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts**

I watched as they lowered him into the ground. My feet seemed rooted in their spot, unable to leave him, unable to move.

Seth was just a kid. He was my baby brother. I should have been able to protect him. I should have stopped him from enlisting.

The tears prick my eyes and fall to my cheeks before I even have time to think. It's nothing new. I've been crying nonstop all week.

Edward's arms are around me quickly. They are strong and tight. He is my only source of comfort. He is the only reason I'm still afloat.


	13. 11

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. **

**Thanks for reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Twilight Twenty-Five<br>thetwilight25[dot]com**

**Prompt: #11, Worth Fighting For  
>Pen Name: IdPattThat<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Leah/Emmett  
>Rating: T<strong>

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts**

"Did you apologize?" he asked quietly, not looking up from his doodling.

I rolled my eyes and stared out the window of the coffee shop.

Of course he would take his brother's side. He always did.

"I didn't do anything wrong!" I cried, slamming my hands down. Emmett chuckled and capped his pen. He stood and kissed the top of my head.

"Do the right thing, Leah," he whispered before leaving me alone with my thoughts.

I sighed and snagged his napkin, smiling at the words on it.

Maybe he was right. Maybe it was time to fight for something.


	14. 7, Clandestine

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. **

**ThatIsRiddik made sure this didn't suck. **

**Thanks for reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Twilight Twenty-Five<br>thetwilight25[dot]com**

**Prompt: #7, Clandestine  
>Pen Name: IdPattThat<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Leah/Jacob  
>Rating: T<strong>

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts**

"I didn't want this," Jacob muttered, staring off into the dark. I laughed, though there was no humor behind it.

"You think any of us did?" I asked. He shrugged and cast a quick glance at me then settled his gaze on the forest.

"Sometimes I think they like it," he replied.

"Of course they like it," I snorted and crossed my arms over my chest.

The guys thought it was cool. Being a wolf was like a secret society that gave you super-human strength and the ability to read minds.

They didn't have to make the sacrifices I did.


	15. 22

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. **

**Thanks for reading! **

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<strong>

**Prompt: #22, Butterfly  
>Pen Name: IdPattThat<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Leah  
>Rating: K<strong>

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts**

The smile on her face is huge and her happiness seems to seep from every pore of her body. It's contagious and soon I'm smiling with her. My mouth moves on its own as I watch her.

She runs around the yard with the butterflies just like the wind - chasing them, catching them, and then throwing them as high as her little arms will let her.

They flit and flutter around her and I love the way they make her feel, because it's the way she makes me feel. She's precious and fragile, beautiful and unique – just like them.


	16. 16, Lavish

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. **

**Thanks for reading! **

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<strong>

**Prompt: #16, Lavish  
>Pen Name: IdPattThat<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Leah/Edward**

**Rating: K**

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts**

"I got this little piano that's going to annoy the crap out of us. Hm, bouncy chair thing with a mirror…" Edward rattled on about baby toys and unloaded the rest of his purchases on the table.

I smiled and nodded.

"Do you think she'll like this?" he held up a book then tossed it back in the bag, muttering under his breath. I bit my lip to keep from laughing.

"Honey, I think you went a little overboard," I told him.

Edward shrugged. "It's her first Christmas. I want her to enjoy it."

"She's three days old, Edward."


	17. 18, Pitch

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. **

**Thanks for reading! **

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<strong>

**Prompt: #18, Pitch  
>Pen Name: IdPattThat<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Leah/Edward**

**Rating: K**

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts**

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this," Leah grumbled and settled back into the uncomfortable stadium seat.

"You'll love it, I promise," Edward told her. He wiped his sweaty palms on his jeans and tried controlling his nerves.

"You know I hate baseball, Edward," she said with a sigh.

"But you love me, right?"

She glared. He laughed.

"Just watch the big screen, will you?" He asked. She raised an eyebrow, but did as he asked.

Her little intake of breath gave him the answer to the question that was projected for the entire crowd to see.


	18. 8, Daydream

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. **

**Thanks for reading! **

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<strong>

**Prompt: #8, Daydream  
>Pen Name: IdPattThat<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Leah/Edward**

**Rating: M**

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts**

_His hands were everywhere. They were touching and teasing, doing things to my body that hadn't been done in far too long. _

"_You're beautiful," he murmured against my skin. I trembled at his words as his lips grazed my hipbone and traveled down. _

_I whispered his name and fisted my hands in his sheets, hoping I wouldn't rip them – _

"Leah!" my boss' voice broke through my reverie. I blushed and tried to shake the thoughts out of my head. It was hard to get of them though. To get rid of _him._

It was going to be a long day.


	19. 15

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. **

**Thanks for reading! **

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<strong>

**Prompt: #15, I'm Sorry  
>Pen Name: IdPattThat<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Leah/Edward**

**Rating: K**

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts**

I crumpled the paper and threw it into the trashcan. It missed and joined the pile that had already accumulated on the ground. The amount was embarrassing.

It shouldn't have been so hard.

He was hurt. He had every right to be.

I was wrong. Of course I was wrong.

Why couldn't I tell him how I felt? I knew it would only take two words. They were the hardest two words I'd ever have to speak.

So I wrote them.

I wrote them over and over and hoped that he would believe me.

I hoped that he'd forgive me.


	20. 20, Vanish

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. **

**Thanks for reading! **

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<strong>

**Prompt: #20, Vanish  
>Pen Name: IdPattThat<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Leah**

**Rating: K**

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts**

It was over. The threat was gone. Everyone was happy.

Almost everyone, that is.

They could all go on with their perfect lives without me. What was I supposed to do? There was nowhere left for me to go. No one left to care about me.

Mom? Seth?

No. They couldn't give me want I wanted - what I needed.

I needed more.

I needed to feel something other than the hatred that seemed to consume me for so long. I needed someone to look at me and see something besides a bitter and scorned woman.

I needed to leave.


	21. 6, Ambivalence

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. **

**Thanks for reading! **

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<strong>

**Prompt: #6, Ambivalence  
>Pen Name: IdPattThat<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Leah/Edward**

**Rating: M**

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts**

"I mean, I'm not entirely opposed to the idea of marriage Edward," I sighed and tucked the blankets under my chin.

"Just the idea of being married to me?" He frowned down at me.

"No." I rolled my eyes. "I like what we have now," I explained.

He bit his lip, lost in thought.

"I don't accept that answer," Edward said with a shrug. "I'm going to convince you otherwise."

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Really?"

"Oh. Yes." He grinned and yanked my blanket off.

I giggled and pulled him closer, content with letting him try to "convince me".


	22. 19, Tingle

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. **

**Thanks for reading! **

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<strong>

**Prompt: #19, Tingle  
>Pen Name: IdPattThat<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Leah/Edward**

**Rating: M**

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts**

My back is pressed against the rough bark of the tree before I can even register what's happening.

His hands are at my clothes, tugging and tearing them with total disregard.

He doesn't care and neither do I.

His lips are cold on my overheated skin, but in the best way possible.

"Tell me you want this," he says quietly and I tremble. When I don't respond, his finger traces my lips with just the slightest pressure, making my skin tingle.

"I want you," I manage a whisper. His golden eyes meet mine and I know we're both done for.


	23. 13

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. **

**Thanks for reading! **

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<strong>

**Prompt: #13, Goodbye Summer 2011  
>Pen Name: IdPattThat<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Leah/Edward**

**Rating: T**

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts**

It was going to be hard to say goodbye to a season. So much had changed over the summer. _We'd _changed so much.

"What are you thinking?" Edward's voice was low in my ear. His arms were tight around me. We watched the last of the bonfire flicker and burn in front of us.

"How different school will be this year," I replied.

"I'm going to have a hard time concentrating, that's for sure." Edward chuckled.

"Me too." I turned to kiss him, letting myself get lost in the salty taste of his skin.

"We'll always have the summer, though."


	24. 17, Lick

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. **

**Thanks for reading! **

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<strong>

**Prompt: #17, Lick  
>Pen Name: IdPattThat<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Leah/Edward**

**Rating: K**

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts**

"I had a nice time tonight," Edward said shyly, tossing the remainder of his ice cream cone into the nearby trashcan.

I nodded and took a bite of my chocolate cone, too nervous to say anything.

It was our first date and everything had gone perfectly. I didn't want to ruin it.

"You've got a little…" he pointed to my face and I felt my cheeks heat up.

"Oh, _God_," I groaned. I moved to wipe my face but he stopped me.

"I've got it." Edward's voice was low as he pressed his lips to the corner of my mouth.


	25. 23

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. **

**Thanks for reading! **

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<strong>

**Prompt: #23, Couple Covering Eyes  
>Pen Name: IdPattThat<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Leah/Edward**

**Rating: K**

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts**

"Stop peeking!" she cried through her laughter.

"I'm not! Okay, I am a little," I admitted and tried to pry her hand from over my eyes.

"Well, stop it!" Leah said, batting my hand away.

"This isn't any fun," I grumbled.

"It will be. We're almost there," she replied.

She led me a few more steps, but didn't remove her hand.

"Can I look now?" I asked.

"No. Count to ten," she whispered with her lips close to my ear. "Then come and find me."

Her footsteps got quieter and I opened my eyes.

I smiled. I'd follow her anywhere.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you all you much for reading and feeding my EL love. XO **


End file.
